Slow Burn
by TheDorkKnight9419
Summary: After her fall out she with Snape Lily starts to recognize James Potter for the guy he really is, not the git he pretends to be. A tentative friendship is built as Lily tries to put the past behind them. Set 6th year onward. Probably not book compliant, not sure yet. Reviews drive me to type more, promise. :) Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

After finishing my rounds for the night, I returned to the portrait of The Fat Lady and stepped through to see most of my housemates still awake. Remus was fiddling with a record player, Frank and Alice were in the same high-back chair in front of the fire, James and Sirius were playing chess, and many others were scribbling on parchment trying to finish the last-minute work before holidays.

I sighed as I plopped myself ungracefully on the opposite end of the couch that sat James Potter, pulling a large tome from the bag and after casting a few simple spells the book hovered open in front of me as I dug in my bag for my writing board and parchment.

"Hell has officially frozen over." Sirius laughed to James. "Lily Evans willing took a seat next to you Prongs."

"Anything is better than sitting next to you." James smiled and mumbled his move to the chessboard.

I tried hard not to smile or even look in their direction as I scratched out my notes.

"No smart remark Evans?" Sirius asked as he made his own move.

"No need. James already said it all." I said, not looking up from my Charms notes.

"You hear that Prongsie, she knows how to say your name." Sirius smirked.

"I would imagine so Padfoot, we've been going to the same school for what…six years now." James said before mumbling his move.

"So, Evans, you finally gonna give a bloke a chance and go out with Prongs?" Sirius asked. "You've managed to call him James, that's gotta mean something."

"Boys are idiots." I mumbled as I looked up to him. "I only call him Potter when he's being a git. I happened to agree with him on this so he's James right now."

"Agree with him on what?" Sirius asked.

"That you should shut your cake hole and make your move. Let the girl do her work." James sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose under his glasses.

"Let her do her work? That's next year's textbook you know." Sirius said as he made his move.

"So, what? She's studious, it's not a crime, otherwise we'd have to kill Moony. Just let it go mate, yeah?" James said, never looking at me. "Checkmate."

Sirius shook his head and went to sit by Remus and Peter and began making conversation with his other friends.

"Thank you." I said as I turned to another piece of parchment.

"Don't mention it. I thought he was kidding, that is next year's textbook." He smiled as he moved to sit facing me.

"I can't help that I excel at charms, I need to stay challenged." I replied also turning my sitting position to face him.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I bet you'll have begun an apprenticeship with Flitwick by next term." James said as he pulled out his own book from behind the couch.

"I hadn't thought about it actually. You really think I should?" I asked him shyly.

"Of course, you're brilliant at Charms Lily." He said looking up at me. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"I am not going to cover for any of your insane pranks." I said swiftly.

"No, no. I was wondering if you could look over my Charms essay. Its finished, I hope, and you're at the top of the class and I just wanted your opinion, maybe a few tips, I'll do all the work myself." He was rambling, tripping over his words a few times.

"Give it here, git." I smile as I nudge him playfully with my foot.

This was James, a sweet guy that stood up for his friends and got flustered easily when I puffed up at him. The guy who wasn't too proud to ask for a revision on an essay. The guy who offered me a biscuit from a box of Honeydukes.

I read over his essay and made a few marks on the parchment, which was quite long. After a second read through, two more biscuits, and a niblet of chocolate I handed his essay back to him.

"It's quite good actually. Just a bit of grammar errors, but nothing majorly wrong." I said as he started to do a rewrite of his paper.

"Did you just compliment me Evans?" He asked, smirking down at the parchment in front of himself.

"Don't go being a git. Let me see your Muggle Studies homework so I can knock you back down to Earth." I smiled at him.

"I wouldn't wish that on anyone." He said as he finished scribbling out his rewrite.

He held the box of sweets out to me again. I plucked another chocolate and smiled at him.

"You know, you're quite pleasant when you're not being obnoxious." I said as I nudged him with my foot again.

"Are you flirting with me Lily Evans?" He asked with a smirk.

"You can't just take a compliment can you, James Potter? I swear- that's the last nice thing I say about y- "I began before he flicked an every-flavor bean in my mouth.

I coughed a bit and after tasting the flavor of crème pastry in my mouth I started to laugh.

"It works!" Sirius yelled as the record player came alive. The beginning tune of The Temptations hummed through the common room.

"You know the artist?" James asked as I started to sway in my spot to the music.

"Yes. I used to sit on the stairs and watch my parents dance to some of these." I answer softly, my eyes closed as I listen to the music.

Another song played, my eyes opening to see James staring at me from behind his book. His eyes sparkled behind his glasses. I nudged him with my foot again, he smiled trying to hide his slightly pink cheeks behind his book. His foot nudged mine slightly as I tried to resume reading, so I nudged him back. He closed his book and held his hand out to me.

"Would you dance with me Lily?" He asked nervously.

I looked around the mostly empty common room quickly noticing Remus, Sirius, Peter, Alice, Frank, and a couple of fourth years before putting my hand in his.

He wrapped his arms around me as the first notes to the song played. I knew the song 'My Girl' anywhere. I smiled at the irony of all of this. James Potter was holding me, swaying to one of my favorite songs.

"I think I like muggle music." He said softly, just loud enough for my ears.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because it makes you smile." He answered, keeping his eyes from locking with mine.

"I've never danced with anyone other than my dad." I admitted.

"You're doing very well, although this isn't ballroom dancing." He smiled.

I pulled my head away from his chest and opened my eyes as the song ended. Everyone that was still in the common room was looking at us; directly or hiding it very badly.

"I'm sorry, we've attracted some attention." He said as he stepped away from me.

"Thank you for the dance." I said softly and returned to my spot on the couch, pulling the blanket onto my legs. I put the textbook back into my bag as I heard Sirius laugh loudly. I picked up the Muggle book my mum sent me a while back. I picked up James' half eaten box of every-flavored beans and began to snack as I read.

"You should really ask first Evans." James smirked as he returned to his spot on the couch, wiggling his feet under the blanket that covered me.

"Do you mind if I eat your rubbish Potter?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Not at all." He said as he leant forward and took a few from the container in my hand. "I'm sorry, I wouldn't have asked you to dance if I knew everyone was going to stare at us like we've been hexed."

"There are worse things I suppose." I smiled as I threw a bean at him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day after breakfast I stepped onto the train dragging my trunk into an empty compartment. I sighed as I slid it under the seat and claimed a window seat, pulling a book from my pocket.

"Hey Lily, are you saving these seats for anyone?" James asked as he poked his head into the door.

I shook my head as he slid into the seat across from me and pulled out a book of his own. We sat in comfortable scilence just reading together until the trolley passed by. James bought a bit of everything and scattered it between the two of us, making sure to give the lady special instructions to give Remus two chocolate bars.

"You're a good friend." I said as I pulled on a licorice wand.

"Thank you, but why do you say that?" he asked as he picked a sugar quill.

"Remus. You know he likes chocolate when he's feeling ill and you make sure he has it somehow. Even if it means doing something dangerous or stupid, you make sure to put your friends first." I smiled at him.

He sat stunned for a moment, looking at me like I'd grown a second head.

"Someone alert the Prophet, I've actually stunned James Potter into scilence." I laughed as he snapped out of it and threw a wrapped chocolate frog at me.

He didn't acknowledge what I'd said about taking care of his friends, he just took the compliment.

"What kind of sweets do you like James?" I asked as I turned the page.

"Most anything. I really like pastries the best. Biscuits are good too." He answered after a moment. "What's your favorite genre?"

"Poetry. Muggle poetry is beautiful." I answered, reaching into my little bag and pulled out a book and handed it to him.

"Sonnets and other poetic works." James read aloud. "Can I read this on the way home?"

I nodded and we continued reading, occasionally reaching for candies in the pile.

"James? What are you doing in here? Reading? Did you swap bodies with Moony?" Sirius asked as he sat down in our compartment.

"You know, some people actually enjoy reading." Remus scolded Sirius as he and Peter followed in.

"Well then, what are you reading Prongs?" He asked, pulling the book from James' hands. "Poems? Is Evans trying to turn you into a poof?"

"That's quite rude Sirius." Remus chided.

"Moony's right Pads. You don't have to like it, but I'll thank you to mind your own." James said as he took back my book.

The boys bantered back and forth until it was time for Remus to tend to his prefect duties. Peter scampered off to find something more to eat than sweets. James left Sirius and I in need of the loo, I put my book into my lap and looked up at Sirius.

"And then there were two." I mumbled.

"Finally tired of reading?" Sirius asked.

"Are you mad at me Sirius? Did I do something wrong?" I asked softly.

"Yes…No. It's James really. He's been acting strange." He sighed.

"Because he doesn't want to prank people all the time? Because he hasn't made any outlandish love declarations? He's just growing up Sirius." I replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just feel like I'm growing apart from my best friend, we're like brothers ya know." He mumbled.

"I mean you guys still have Quidditch and chess, and all kinds of other shenagans. Maybe he just got tired of being a bully." I replied as I picked up a candy.

"Maybe so. I think it's because of you." He smirked.

"Don't go blaming this on me Black." I tried not to snap.

"It's not a bad thing. I think he'd do just about anything to have you continue to refer to him as 'James'." He said, fluttering his eyelashes like a girl.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I could feel the heat rising to my face.

"Don't play coy. He makes sure to do his homework in time to ask you to read over it just so he can sit near you. He picks all the green beans out of the box because apparently you don't care for those. You've got him reading bloody sonnets for Merlin's sake." Sirius chuckled.

"He asked what Muggle poetry was like. Its not like whatever you're thinking. James and I are finally friends, I like to think." I said as I heard the door slide open to see James walk into the compartment.

"We're gonna be there in about five minutes." James said as he portioned out the remaining candies amongst the five of us. Sirius offered to deliver to Remus and Peter and left without another word.

"Are you ready to go home?" James asked.

"Not really. I love my parents and I miss them dearly, but my sister tries to make every trip home hell. It's not like I asked to have magic, even though I do everything the muggle way at home, its like she cant forgive me for being a freak." I whisper softly.

James stands up as the train comes to a slow stop, holding his hand out for me. I put my hand in his and he pulled me up into a soft hug.

"You can write to me, if you'd like. I don't know what it's like to have siblings or to be Muggleborn but I'll always make time for you. You're important to me Lily." James whispered, slowing letting me go.

I nodded as he picked up my trunk, putting mine onto of his and walking them off the train. James walked along side me until we reached the 9 & 10 platform signs.

"Thank you for bringing it all this way, I can get it from here." I said as I looked at the brick wall.

"I can walk it to your parents' automobile if you'd like." James said as he pulled me onto the other side of platform 9 ¾.

"Hang on, how do you know what an automobile is?" I asked as we walked.

"I do take Muggle Studies too you know." James laughed. "I might be rubbish at it but I do know what a car is Lily."

"Git." I muttered shoving James just enough to cause him to stumble a bit, causing us to both chuckle.

My parents spotted us and walked to meet us.

"Oh sweetie. I've missed you so much." My mom said as she tried to squeeze the life out of me.

"Who is he?" Petunia asked rudely.

"James Potter, this is my mother Kathrine, and my sister Petunia." I introduced them. James shook my mothers hand kindly and extended to my sister, who turned her nose up at him.

"Are your parents here James?" my mother asked.

"I'm sure they're around ma'am. I know how many books Lily packed to take home so I thought I'd tote her trunk to your car if that would be alright?" James smiled warmly at my mother, who was turning into putty at him.

"Oh, how kind of you. The car is just out front." She said as we made our way out of the station.

We reached the car and James easily lugged the heavy trunk into the boot of the car.

"It was lovely to meet you James, we would be delighted if you could join us for lunch or dinner someday over your break." My mother said happily as we piled in the car.

"Of course Mrs. Evans. Have Lily owl me with details. I must be going, parents to find." James said, picking up the handle of his trunk before setting it back down.

"Oh, Lily…your book." I said as I reached into my side pocket and pulled out her small poetry book.

"Read through it. I'll get it back eventually." I said through the window.

"Write to me when you get home Evans. I know you Muggles have been riding in these metal machines for years but they make me nervous, I'd like to know you're safe." James said before retreating back inside.

"Oh sweetie, he's absolutely wonderful. Is he your boyfriend?" My mom asked as he headed home.

"No, no. Its not like that." I said quickly.

We made it home relatively quickly, dad already setting up tea for us, he probably just got home from the office.

"Lily, don't forget to send your note to your friend. Ask him if he's free in two days for dinner sweetie." My mom said as she stepped into the living room.

I quickly went to the desk in the study and began to write my letter.

Dear James,

I made it home about thrity minutes after you saw me off. I hope you're settling in at home well. My mother wants to know if you're free for dinner on Thursday, it would be quite funny to see you try to muggle it up with my sister. My father keeps asking about Quidditch, so prepare yourself for that.

Thank you for today,

Lily Evans.

I sealed the envelope and handed the letter off to Diana, my owl, and gave her a treat. I resumed tea with my family before helping my mother being dinner.

"Lily, you have an letter dear." My dad said as he walked into the kitchen an hour after our retriet to prepare food.

I took the envelope from him and broke the seal.

"Ms. Evans,

Thursday it is. I've never been to a muggle home before, do you think I can use our visit as part of my Muggle Studies essay. I hope I don't muck it up too bad. I'd be happy to explain Quidditch to your father, possibly meet up at a game sometime.

I can't wait,

James Potter

I folded up the letter and returned it to its envelope before putting it into my pocket to finish dinner. I couldn't wait either.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up early Thursday morning, after having a spot of breakfast with the family my mom and I began to clean through the house. Tuney fussed over having to help, of course.

"I don't understand why it's so important. He's just one of them." She bit out.

"You stop that right now Petunia. He is a guest in our home and a friend of your sister's." Our mother chastised. "If you can't behave you can spend the day in your room and I'll bring you a plate when Mr. Potter leaves."

I sighed in relief as I looked at the clock, it was already noon. I began to set out ingredients for our dessert when there was a knock at the door. I wiped my hands on the towel in my apron before turning the handle to the door knob.

In front of me stood James Potter dressed in jeans and a crimson button up with a black V-neck shirt underneath.

"You look quite muggle Potter. How did you get here?" I asked as he followed me inside.

"The rail and a bus, how else?" He smiled as he followed me into the kitchen.

"Oh, I don't know Potter. Magic maybe? You are a fair bit early." I said as I began to make puff pastry.

"Yes well, you know I don't do anything in halves Evans." He smirked as I pointed at the kitchen stool for him to sit.

"I'm sure Sirius is distraught because he wasn't invited." I mused as I kneaded the dough.

"Eh. He said he'd polyjuice as me next time." He smiled.

"First, who said there'd be a next time. Second, I know for a fact that he would blow up your home if he had to make polyjuice potion." I counted off on my doughy fingers.

"True true. So, you can't do magic when you're at home?" James asked, taking a handful of dried fruits from the bowl as I chilled the dough for the first time.

"No, I go back to being a muggle when we're not in school." I said softly.

I finished the dough and wrapped it to set for an hour or so.

"Would you like a tour of the house?" I asked.

He nodded and followed me around as I told him about the house, showing him different rooms as we began to make our way up the stairs. I opened the door to my room and ushered him inside.

"Is it ever tiring? To have to go back to doing things the muggle way when you know spells to do it faster?" James asked as he looked at the shelf of books on my shelves.

"Sometimes. But I like being muggle too, food taste different when it's magicked up. I'd rather make it myself." I explained.

"So, you've come to play, what does your kind call us, muggle?" Petunia asked, standing in my doorway.

"Actually, I've come to have dinner with one of my school-mates, if that's okay with you." James answered politely.

"It's not. Your kind should stay to yourselves." Petunia snapped.

"Tuney, please. He's our guest." I pleaded.

"Young lady, what did I tell you this morning?" Our mother said from behind my sister.

"I know mum. I'll- I'll try." She said before leaving the doorway.

I looked over to the small alarm clock and saw that it was about 2:45.

"Would you like to see the back garden?" I asked, deciding I should probably get him out of my bedroom.

He nodded and followed me out the door and back down the stairs.

"I'm going to show James the garden mum." I said as we passed by the kitchen.

"Alright sweetie. Would you two like tea before I let lose in the kitchen?" she asked.

"That sounds great Mrs. Evans." James replied before I could turn to look at him. "Come on Evans, didn't you promise me a garden viewing?"

We walked out the glass doors into the back garden covered in flowers.

"How's it being home?" I asked as I nervously shuffled my feet.

"Same as being at school really. I'm glad to see my parents and Tinks." He answered as we sat at the table under the large tree.

"Are you excited for Christmas?" I asked as my mum came outside with a tea tray.

We both thanked her and turned back to our conversation as we fixed our tea.

"I guess so." He said with a shrug.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked quietly as I sipped my tea.

"You just did." He said as he poked me in the ribs.

"How did you get over me?" I asked timidly.

"Honestly?" He said softly. "I haven't."

"What?" I asked.

"I haven't. I still think you're beautiful and brilliant and everything." He answered.

"But…" I started.

"But I stopped screaming it in the Great Hall? Stopped asking for you to date me?" He asked. I nodded my head in confirmation. "After all this time, I got the hint. We've finally stopped bickering and I'd like to think that we're friends now…why would I go back to embarrassing both of us and making you yell at me?"

I didn't know what to say. I nodded my head slowly and picked up our cups and returned them to the tray.

"It's starting to get chilly. We should go in." He said as his hands brushed over mine, removing the tray from my hands. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"You gave me an honest answer, I appreciate that James." I said as we walked back to the house. "I think my dad should be home by now."

I opened the door for him and watched as he sat the tray back in the kitchen.

"Lily Ann, you made our guest carry that back in?" Mom shouted playfully from the kitchen.

"He took it from me." I glared at him. She looked over to him for confirmation.

"I figured I'd try to get into her good graces before term started again." James chuckled.

"You just want me to do your revisions." I accused playfully.

"If you would just tell me my mistakes I'd fix them on my own. You just pull my assignments from my hands and get to marking." He feigned a whine.

I just shrugged as I began to finish my pastries for dessert. James resumed his seat on the stool and began to happily answer all my mum's questions about magic. As my mum pulled the roast from the oven I changed the temperature for the tarts.

My mum picked up a stack of plates and walked out of the kitchen. James walked up to me with a stack of napkins and silverware.

"I'm having a great time Evans. I'll be back in a bit." He said as he walked out of the kitchen.

I finished filling them and slid them into the oven, sitting myself on the stool to wait. James walked back into the kitchen, a soft smile when he noticed me on the stool.

"Do you always bake when you are home?" He asked as he reached for glasses for all of us.

"Yes actually." I said as I thought back to how I spent my holidays.

He walked out with the cups on a tray as my dad walked in through the kitchen door.

"Is he here already?" My father asked as he kissed my head.

"Almost all day actually. He's helping mum set the table." I said as I pulled the tarts out of the oven.

"Wonderful. I'll go see if Tuney is going to join us." He said as he walked out of the kitchen.

I listened to the introductions my mother gave and smiled as I put the roast and potatoes on serving dishes. I noticed my sister walk into the kitchen.

"Your boyfriend is charming the pants off our parents." She said as she picked up the pitcher of lemonade and basket of rolls.

"He is not my boyfriend." I grumbled following her to the table with the roast.

I took a seat next to James, knowing Petunia wouldn't willingly sit next to one of us. We chattered through dinner, James complimenting my mum's cooking twice, and explained Quidditch to my parents. Petunia didn't say much during dinner other than 'can you pass the rolls' sadly.

"I think it's time for afters dear." My father said as he looked to our empty plates.

"Could you put the kettle on?" My mum asked as I rose from y chair.

I nodded to both of them and slipped back into the kitchen. I leaned against the counter after I put the full kettle on the stove, letting out a shaky breath I put the tarts onto a long serving dish.

"Would you like some help?" James asked as he set cups and saucers onto the tea tray.

"You'd just do it anyway." I smiled as he nudged me slightly.

"At least you know it." He grinned as he picked up the tray and walked in front of me to the sitting room.

"You must really want those revisions James." My mum said as she noticed him holding the tray again.

"To be fair, she is brilliant Mrs. Evans." James smiled at my mother. "I'd be a fool not to seek her help."

"You do have Remus you know. It's not like he'd tell you no." I teased as we all sat and had tea and apple tarts.

"I suppose so. I can ask him for help instead if you'd prefer." He smiled as he picked up his own tart.

"Git." I mumbled I poked him in the ribs.

"Tuney, you should play us a song sweetie." My father asked as our tea was gone.

Petunia didn't say a word as she sat at the piano and began to play a soft melody. I watched as my father held his hand out to my mother the same way James had done for me a few days ago. My parents began to slow dance in the living room, never looking away from each other.

I felt a soft poke in my ribs to see James extend his hand to me, asking me to dance again. I couldn't help myself as I placed my hand in his, being lifted to sway back and forth in his arms. I looked over to my sister at the piano, a small smile on her lips as she played. I laid my head onto James' chest and smiled to myself.

A few minutes later Tuney closed the piano and decided to go to her room. My parents thanked James for coming and retreated to the kitchen to wash the dishes. I walked out the front door with James, pulling my jacket on.

"Today was great Lily, thank you for inviting me." He said softly.

"Can you wait here for a minute?" I asked as I ran back inside tucking all the remaining pastries into a small box and rushed back out to him.

"Here. Share with everybody." I said handing him the box.

"You've gone round the bend if you think I'm giving any of these to Padfoot." He laughed before giving me a hug.

"I'm glad you had fun." I said as he let me go, returning to the warmth of the house.

I climbed the stairs and laid down on top of my bed.

"He seems okay, for someone like you." Petunia said standing in my doorway before closing my door.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning, I pulled on my robe and made my way to the kitchen for a bowl of oatmeal for breakfast. I watched absentmindedly as Petunia fiddle with the window before she set an envelope in front of me. In James' signature scrawl 'Evans' was scrawled across the front. I opened the envelope and unfolded the letter, a small card folded fell out with the words 'P. Evans' written across it. Petunia picked it up from the floor and looked at it strangely.

"This one is for me?" She asked not trying to hide her surprise.

"Seems so. Read yours first." I smiled.

She read over the letter and looked across the breakfast bar to me before handing me the note quietly.

"Older Evans,

I wanted to thank you for joining us for dinner, I understand that you aren't entirely comfortable with magical people. I know it meant a lot to your sister to have you around. Personally, I think she really misses you. I hope I wasn't too intrusive into your life and your world. I had a great time with your family and I hope we can all spend time together again soon. James Potter"

I blinked down at the folded piece of paper and sighed.

"He's right you know. I do miss you. And it did mean a lot that you joined us for dinner last night. And I'm sorry Tuney, I'm sorry that I make you uncomfortable." I said sadly as I handed the note back to her.

"It was very thoughtful of him to include me in his reply. Please tell him I said as much. And I'm sorry too." She said before getting up and returning to her room.

I picked up the longer sheet of parchment and began to read as I started to eat my breakfast.

"Evans,

I really had a good time. My mum insists that you should join us on the twenty-first for Yule. I told her that I wasn't sure if you and your family celebrated it together or not. She's excited to meet you. And Tinks and I sat in the kitchen last night and split one of your tarts. She asked me to ask you if you wouldn't mind sharing the recipe with her. I tried to hide the rest of them in my room but I woke up to Sirius with a face full of berry tart in his underpants asleep on my bedroom floor. Anyway, I hope we can do this again, I really like your family.

James."

I took the stairs two at a time back to my room to hurry out my reply.

"Potter,

Back to last names, are we? I had a good time too, watching you learn to muggle. I'd be happy to teach Tinks to make anything she asks. And you can tell your mother that I would love to join you all, but our fireplace isn't connected. As for Sirius, I did tell you to share, didn't I? I think my parents really enjoyed meeting a real pureblood wizard, it's so fantastical to them still. Tuney said that she appreciated your note to her. I think she'd also like to continue to be part of our adventures so long as they're muggle ones.

Evans"

I sent the note off quickly and smiled out my window as I watched the owl fly off into the distance.

That afternoon I received another owl with a small parcel attached to the note.

"Evans.

You'll always be Evans to me Lils, might as well accept it. Don't open the box until you're ready to go, in it is a portkey for 7am on the 21st. You might want to bring a swimsuit. I'll look forward to seeing you in a few days. If it wouldn't be too much trouble I wouldn't mind some more of those snacks, you really are a good baker.

Potter"

I chuckled at the note and pocketed the small box before sitting down at the table for dinner.

"The Potters' insist on having me over since we had James over yesterday. I hope you guys don't mind but I already told them yes." I said as I moved the food around on my plate, a bit too excited to eat.

Both of my parents approved the outing and I returned to my room not long after dinner. The next few days I spent writing a small notebook of recipes for Tinks and wrapping up gifts for Christmas. I made sure to make a hefty box of snacks for the boys. That night I made sure to go to sleep early. The morning of my visit Tuney woke me up at some ungodly hour when the sun wasn't even up yet to do my hair into a very simple looking but very complicated hairdo and paint my face. I gave her a light hug and smiled at her, she was trying, so I would try too.

I opened the package to see a charm bracelet with a doe, stag, and lion charms on the bracelet. I felt the sickening pull in my stomach as I latched the bracelet onto my wrist. I fell into the garden of Potter Manor a few moments later to see James waiting for me.

"Graceful Evans, real graceful." He laughed as he extended his hand out to me.

"What are you gonna call me when I get married someday?" I asked as I dusted myself off.

"You'll still have to be Evans. It would be confusing if we were both 'Potter' don't you think?" He smiled a half smirk at me.

"Cheeky git even in the morning. So, I guess you don't want the breakfast I brought?" I smiled as I bumped him as we walked into his home.

"Don't be cruel woman, I've been having withdrawals." He whined as his parents came into view.

"It's true my dear, he's been raving about you more than normal. You must be Lily. Just call us Flemont and Mia." His father said as he extended his hand to me.

"It's a pleasure sir. I love your home. I hope you don't mind, I brought us breakfast." I said as I held out the box.

We all sat at the smaller table and had apple fritters and tea, Tinks almost cried when I asked if she'd like some before giving her the brown wrapped package that help her new cook book.

"Oh Miss, this is too much. Much too much." She said as she flipped through the pages.

"I hope you enjoy it Tinks, they're all my favorites to make." I told her as she hugged my leg and popped away with her new book.

"That was very thoughtful Evans, good on you." He said as he swallowed his breakfast.

"One of you has to be good to her. Heaven knows how she still functions after helping raise you." His mother laughed as she sipped her tea. "He used to sit on her as a child."

"You mean yesterday?" I asked as I sat my own cup down. James' cheeks pinkened slightly.

We all turned to Flemont as he spluttered tea all over himself laughing.

"Hot tea is hot." He said laughing as he cleaned himself up.

We finished up and James and I cleared the table.

"Sirius is still dead to the world, probably won't be up for another couple hours. Lazy bum." James said as we wandered around the house. "How do you feel about flying?"

"I'm not good at it." I answered as we walked through the gardens.

"Would you let me take you up? It's the best way to see the Manor." He asked softly.

"Is it safe?" I asked.

"Do you think I'd let anything happen to you?" He gave a cocky smirk and tugged me towards a tucked away shed.

He pulled out his broom and mounted it before helping me situate in front of him.

"Just hold on and trust me. I won't let you fall." He whispered in my ear as one hand gripped the broom and the other tugged me snugly against him.

I closed my eyes as I felt the broom lift off the ground.

"Lils, open your eyes." He said softly as I felt a breeze pass over us. I gasped as I opened my eyes, seeing all the colors decorating the grounds.

"It's beautiful." I murmured as I felt his hand tighten slightly on my stomach.

"I love being up here." He said as we began to move forward slowly.

"Thank you for bringing me up here." I said as I put my hand over his.

He didn't say anything about the action, but I did feel the slight intake of breath.

"I'd be happy to take you up anytime ma'am." He said as he rested his chin on my shoulder lightly as we glided over the property.

We relaxed into each other's touch and soon we were touching back to the ground in the main garden.

"Would you like to see the library?" I nodded as we made our way up the long staircase.

"The portkey that brought me here, is it just a bracelet now?" I asked as we sat on the couch in front of the large fireplace on the second floor of the library.

"Yeah. I wanted to get you something for Yule so I chose the charms and had Dad turn it into a portkey for the trip." He answered before he picked up a leather-bound book.

"I love it, really. I also got something for you." I said as I pulled a thin parcel from my shoulder bag.

He unwrapped it quickly and looked to me as he saw the blank book in front of him.

"They're charmed so that only the owners can read them, otherwise it looks like school notes." I explained.

"They? There's only one." He said looking at it in awe.

"I have the other in my desk at home. I made them last year for an extra credit in Charms." I explained. "It'll change color when it has a new entry."

"This is brilliant." He smiled before giving me a brief hug. "Thank you."

We both picked a book and began to read, laid out on opposite ends of the couch with our feet entangled under a soft throw blanket. An hour or so into our readings James looked up at me and softly placed his free hand over mine to get my attention.

"I'm glad you're here Lils." He said as I looked up from my book.

"I'm glad I'm here too." I said as I squeezed his hand softly but didn't pull away as I turned the page and we continued reading quietly, listening to the crackle of the fire.

"Oi, you two old maids are in here reading on a day like today? Really?" Sirius yelled from the bottom floor of the library.

"We've been waiting for you to wake up princess." I chided as I stretched before putting my hand back into James'. His hands were warm and calloused but not overly rough.

"Well I'm up now. Let's go swimming before lunch." He yelled up the stairs.

James sighed as he got up, lifting me up with him before letting my hand go. "I don't want him to get the wrong idea." He explained softly before walking down the staircase with me.

"I hope you brought your suit." He said as we walked out to an enclosed room with an Olympic sized swimming pool sitting in the middle.

"There are changing rooms in here. We'll be waiting for you, and don't worry, the pool is heated." He said as he directed me around.

"Honestly Potter, I didn't think we'd be swimming in an unheated pool in December." I said as I walked into the changing area.


	5. Chapter 5

Lunch and dinner passed with little real excitement. We talked about the upcoming term and his parents asked about Muggle life. After dinner Sirius excused himself saying he needed to send a letter. James didn't say anything as he left, his parents returning to the parlor, he grabbed my hand and led me back to the library.

"So how am I supposed to get home?" I asked as we returned to the couch.

"I figured when you were ready to go we could floo over to The Leaky and take the night bus back." James answered as we climbed the stairs back to the second floor of the room. "Did you want to go now?"

"I guess I should go soon. I guess we shouldn't have climbed all those stairs just to go back down." I sighed.

"Before we go say our goodnights I wanted to- I don't know, have you up here for a few more minutes." James said softly as I stepped closer to him.

"I'm glad we're finally getting to know one another." I said as I took his hand.

"I really like being your friend Lily." He said as his thumb ran slowly over my hand.

"You called me Lily." I pointed out.

"I do that sometimes. Just like sometimes you call me James. I like when you call me James." He said as his free hand began to twirl a bit of my hair.

"What triggers you to call me Lily? I call you Potter when you're being obnoxious or a git, what makes you decide to call me Lily?" I asked softly.

"I don't think you want to know." He said sadly, his eyes not meeting mine as I watched his Adam's apple twitch in his throat.

"I always want you to be honest with me James. No matter what." I said as my free hand touched his chin softly.

He nodded slowly and swallowed again before opening his mouth.

"I call you Lily when you make my heart flutter. I used to think loving you was because you were pretty and different, the only one who was unimpressed by me." He put my hand on his heart. "Now when I hear you laugh or see you smile at me, especially when you call me James, my heart gets a bit of a kickstart. You touch me so freely now, you don't mind us being close; every day I spend knowing you I want to know you more."

I wrapped both of my arms around his neck pulling him into a tight hug. I felt his arms tighten around me.

"I'm sorry James." I whispered softly in his ear.

"For what? Lils, what do you have to be sorry for?" He asked.

"I feel like I might be leading you on." I whimpered.

"Hey now, don't cry. Please don't cry. I know you're not interested in me, and you also know that I am interested in you. Would I like it if you someday changed your mind? Of course. But I don't think that you're using me for your ego or any nonsense like that. I know that whatever we're doing, trying to be friends, is hard. And it's okay for it to be hard, we flirt sometimes and make each other blush and pick and tease each other; some things are more in the danger zone than others but it's okay." He said sadly.

"You're such a good person." I whispered into his chest.

"You say that, but I don't feel like a good person when I want to kiss you when I know I shouldn't." He said with a sad chuckle.

"You can. Just this once." I said as I looked up to him.

"Just this once." He whispered softly as his nose brushed past mine. He put my hand back on his heart and pressed his lips to mine softly.

It wasn't at all what I read about, no fireworks or feeling like I was hit by lightning. I melted into his touch as his lips melded to mine. I felt safe in his arms as his lips parted and nipped at my bottom lip. I pressed my fingers deeper into his chest as I tangled my free hand in his messy hair, opening my mouth for him. He pulled me closer, kissing me deeper and deeper until I thought we would both fall into one another.

"I got carried away, I'm so sorry." He whispered as he pulled away.

"No, no. It's okay, really. I asked you to." I said as I laced my fingers through his. "We are fine James. I'm not mad that you just gave me the best snog I've ever had. It's getting late, we should go say goodnight."

After all our goodbyes were said we flooed over to The Leaky Cauldron before standing out to wait for the night bus.

"I was wondering if you would like to come over for Christmas?" I asked as I shuffled my feet nervously.

"Sound an awful lot like a couple-y thing to do." James smiled.

"Yeah well, I don't know about all that just yet. But I do know that I want to spend time with you, if that's okay." I said as he laced his hand in mine as the bus pulled up.

"You said just yet." He said as we sat down.

I shrugged my shoulders and watched him out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes. I'll be there. Any excuse to see you again. How should I dress?" He asked as he bumped my knee with his.

"However. We'll have breakfast at nine, we exchange gifts before noon, we'll have a light lunch and spend the afternoon sitting around the fire; Tuney will probably play the piano. My parents are having dinner with my godparents; some up to do thing I bailed out of; Tuney said she wanted to have dinner with her boyfriend. I figured I could make something and we could watch muggle Christmas movies." I explained the agenda my sister told me about.

"It would be just us?" he asked nervously.

"It doesn't have to be. Sirius is welcome to come too." I offered.

"Pads actually decided to spend Christmas with one of his uncles. I thought he was kidding at first." He answered.

"I guess it would be then." I muttered. "You don't have to stay all day."

"I've never see muggle Christmas films." He said as he put his hand on mine. "You'll have to show me your favorites."

"Is there anything particular you'd like for dinner?" I asked. With that simple touch, we were no longer awkward.

"Anything, so long as we have hot chocolate with the movies." He said after a moment, helping me off the bus in front of my house.

"I'll even make us dessert." I said as he walked me to the door.

"I want to kiss you again all of a sudden." He mumbled.

"One is all you were promised Potter." I said as I nudged him playfully.

"Can't blame a guy for trying. I'll see you in a few days." He smirked.

"Let me know when you get home please. I'd worry about you otherwise." I said as I stepped closer to the door.

"I'll write to you." He said as he finally let my hand go.

"I'll be waiting." I said softly before walking into my house.

I walked up the stairs lightly watched him from my window. He waved to me as he got onto the bus and shot off back to his own home.

I sat on my bed with my notebook on my lap as I opened a muggle book.

A few minutes after I got comfortable I noticed the notebook change from a slate grey to a deep crimson and opened it to the first page. James' writing was instantly warming.

"I would hate for you to worry, so I made sure to get home in one piece. -James"

"Git. Keep at it and I won't put marshmallows in your hot chocolate. -Lily"

"Whatever shall I do without Evans hand picking marshmallows for my hot chocolate. -James"

"You're on thin ice Potter. Maybe I'll send all your treats to Sirius instead. -Evans"

"Oi. What did I ever do to you woman? -James."

"Besides snog you senseless in my library. -Potter"

I smiled at that, I could imagine him smirking as he wrote the last line.

"Don't smirk at me Potter or I won't ever let you do it again. -Evans"

"How did you know I was smirking? More importantly, are you implying that I had a chance to kiss you again? -James"

"Goodnight James. I'll see you in a few days. -Lily"

"Goodnight Lily. – James"

"By the way it's have not had. -Lily"


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas Eve was uneventful, I spent the day helping my mother prepare our lunch for the following day and making pastries. Occasionally I would see that my notebook would change color and I would jot out a quick reply to James, telling him about the snacks that I was preparing or talking about nothing at all.

The following morning Tuney shook me awake around seven in the morning.

"Get up. We have to get ready." She said as she pulled the blanket off of me.

"Get ready for what? Vernon won't be here to pick you up until after lunch." I grumbled as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Your friend of course." She sighed.

"It's just James." I said softly. "He wouldn't care if I spent all day like this." I said motioning to my sleep pants and tee-shirt.

"Yes well, I got you a new dress for today and everything, so please." She insisted. "Please Lily, I like spending time being a girl with you."

I sighed as I flung myself out of bed.

"Fine. I'm going to go shower then you can obsess over my hair or whatever." I said as I walked out of my room.

After a quick shower Tuney quickly dried and styled my hair into some elaborate bun. After painting a new face over mine she helped me into a red long sleeved dress that flaired at the waist and went to my knee.

"Look at you." My mother said softly standing in the doorway. "Are you excited?"

"For what?" I asked.

"He's here already, downstairs talking to your father about magic sports." She smiled.

"Oh God. Why is he always early?" I sighed.

"He probably doesn't know much about our transportation dear." My mum tried to explain.

"I think he wanted to catch Lils in her jammies stuffing her face in the kitchen." Tuney yelled from across the hall as she dressed herself.

"Tuney!" I yelled. "Don't you go giving him ideas."

We all ventured downstairs to see him sitting at the table with my father telling him about quidditch, which wasn't a surprise at all. He was dressed in a black dress shirt with slacks and our uniform shoes, smirking at me as I came into the room. Tuney gave him a polite half hug which surprised him more than me I think. He picked me up in a bear hug and twirled me around.

"Happy Christmas to you too James." I laughed as my mother began setting up a full English breakfast.

We ate until we were ready to burst, all of us retired to the living room to sit and talk. My mother passed out our stockings filled with candies and trinkets, handing them off she surprised me by pulling out one with James written across it.

"We have presents too." I said as I sat next to the tree making piles of gifts for each of us. I handed my parents theirs first, we watched as my father opened a pen set and a new journal. My mother got a new sewing box and a scrapbook of us that Tuney and I had begun putting together. Tuney got a new jewelry box and a pair of earrings, which she put on as soon as she could. I handed James a small pile of three wrapped boxes.

My parents got him a poker set, which he seemed very excited over. He opened a second box that had a tie clip and matching cufflinks from Tuney, which he gave her a tight hug over. After a few moments he looked at the last present in his lap and opened it, I'd gotten him a muggle camera.

"Thank you, all of you. I've never had a muggle Christmas before." James said as he swallowed hard. "I have gifts for all of you as well."

Tuney opened hers first, she held up a new purse and let out a loud squeal.

"It'll never get full or heavy, my mum has one and I thought you might like it." He explained as she hugged him again.

My parents each got a bracelet with each other's names written on them.

"They'll get warm when you miss each other." He explained how the pair worked to my parents. "They're goblin made and they'll never break or tarnish."

I looked to the thin box in my hands and opened it slowly. Inside was a gold hair comb that had a lily and a rose sitting atop the comb. Tuney snatched it out of my hands and placed it in my hair almost instantly.

"Thank you James." We all said as we cleaned up the wrappings and got comfortable in the sitting room.

"Would everyone like tea?" I asked as I noticed the time.

Everyone nodded as I made my way to the kitchen and set water to boil. I touched the clip in my hair and sighed. How is this so easy? So natural?

As I took the water off the stove James entered the kitchen.

"Hey you." He smirked as he leaned against the counter. "Want some help?"

"As if I'd ever turn you down." I smiled.

"You mean the past six years don't count right?" He said as he picked up cups and saucers and put them onto the tea tray.

"James." I whispered as I put my hand on his to stop him from picking up the tea tray. "Before we go back out there, I have another gift for you."

"Oh?" He mumbled quietly taking a step closer to me.

I reached up and pulled him into a soft kiss.

"I think I like muggle Christmas much more than wizard Christmas." He laughed as he pecked me on the lips again before picking up the tray and leaving me in the kitchen.

"Mum before you say it, he won't let me carry the blasted tray." I sighed as I walked into the sitting room.

She chuckled to herself as I picked up my cup and sat on the floor next to James' knees, surprised when Tuney didn't say anything as he sat next to her.

"My parents are having a New Year's Eve party and they wanted me to invite all of you." James said as he sipped his tea. "If you all don't have prior plans."

"Tuney, would you like to go?" I asked as I looked up to her.

"At a magic house?" She asked nervously.

"Well, the manor isn't magic itself but yes, magical people like Lily and I." James said after a minute.

"I'll try. I can't promise that I'll stay but I'll go and make the effort." She said as she looked me dead in the eye.

My mother got up to begin lunch, Tuney and I following as our regular routine unfolded. As soon as we walked into the kitchen I threw my arms around her.

"Thank you. Thank you so much Tuney." I said as I tried not to cry.

"I might not want to stay though." She said as she began to help with lunch.

"The fact that you're willing to try is more than enough." I said as I went to set the table.

I listened to my father explaining football to James in the other room and smiled to myself as I set the table. After lunch was served and eaten my parents went to get ready to meet my godparents, Tuney was getting herself ready to go to Vernon's, and I sat with James in the sitting room feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"Are you okay Lils?" He asked as he switched sofas to sit next to me.

"Oh, um…yeah. I think so." I said nervously.

"Talk to me? What's wrong?" He asked. "Did I do something?"

"No, no. I think it's me. I'm nervous all of a sudden." I said softly.

"It's okay Lils. Don't go overthinking it." He said as we heard the front door slam shut.

I watched Petunia get into an expensive car and drive down the road with her oversized boyfriend. My parents came down not long after telling us to have fun.

"James dear, if you'd like you can stay the night. Just write to your parents so they don't worry." My mother said as she picked up her clutch purse and followed my father out of the house.

"So." He said after my parents drove off. "About that muggle hot chocolate?"

"Fine. Pick a movie and I'll be back soon." I said as I handed him a stack of tapes. "But don't try to work anything."

He nodded at the task I'd given him and started reading the backs of the films. A few minutes later I returned with hot chocolate with marshmallows on top and handed one to him.

"You still gave me marshmallows." He said as he looked at the cup.

I shrugged as I put a film in and got situated on the couch. I looked over to see him watching me from the corner of his eye.

"Do I have chocolate on my face?" I asked wiping at my face.

"No, I was just noticing how nice you look today." He said as he ruffled his hair.

"Tuney kind of insisted." I said as I tugged on one of my sleeves.

"If you'd prefer something more comfortable you can go change." He said as he pulled a box from under the sofa. "In fact, I got you something in case you ever miss me."

I opened the box to find a red quidditch jersey with the word POTTER written across the back.

"It doesn't fit me anymore and I thought maybe you might like it. You don't have to wear it in public or at all for that matter, I just thought…" he began to ramble as I pulled the jersey out of the box.

"I'll be back in a minute." I said as I walked up the stairs into my room.

I changed into a pair of black pants and pulled his jersey over my head before pulling all the pins and knots out of my hair. After I was de-girled I walked back down to the sitting room with a large blanket in hand.

"I like this look better." He smiled as I pressed play on the movie.

"Because I'm in your jersey?" I asked.

"Well yes, but you look more comfortable this way." He said as he kicked off his shoes and pulled me to sit between his legs. "I won't bite Lily, I just like to be near you."

"I like to be near you too." I whispered as I covered us with the large blanket and laid my head against his chest.

"Am I allowed to kiss you when we're alone?" He asked after a minute.

"I think so." I said after a minute.

"We don't have to rush or have a label. I'm fine with us doing whatever this is. I like us just being Lily and James." He said as he put his hand on mine.

"I like this. I like this a lot." I said as I laced my fingers into his.

"Can I kiss you again Lils?" He asked after a moment.

"I was hoping you'd ask that." I said as he leaned into a soft kiss.

"Are you going to stay tonight?" I asked as he pulled away.

"Would you like me to?" He asked softly.

I leaned back into his chest and folded his arms over my torso.

"Yes." I whispered as he sat his chin on my head.

"Then I'll stay." He said as he began to watch the movie.

After the movie was over we made a frozen pizza and sat on the living room floor while I taught him how to play muggle poker. After two games he picked out another movie for us to cuddle up to before setting the fire ablaze. I decided against us laying on the couch again and instead made a makeshift bed out of blankets for us to lay on.

I woke up an hour later to James running his fingers through my hair, the final credits rolling on the telly.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" He asked.

"You're very comfy." I yawned as I stretched out.

"Lils, how is this- what are we gonna do when we go back to school?" James asked softly as he turned to his side to look at me.

"I'm not sure. We could just continue the way we have." I answered.

"People will make up rumors." He stated.

"So what? I don't really care what people have to say about me James. Right now is a bit complicated but it won't be forever." I explained.

"You're sure?" He asked nervously.

"I'm sure." I confirmed as I laced my fingers in his.

"One more question, can I tell Sirius and the others? About us I mean." He asked.

"I'm a little surprised you hadn't yet." I smiled.

"I thought about it, but I wanted to make sure it was okay." He said as he pulled me close again.

We laid on the floor for a bit longer before folding up the blankets and retreating to our own beds before my parents got home. As I curled up in my bed I sighed softly as I noticed my notebook changed color again.

Goodnight Lils. Sweet dreams. -James

I smiled at the short note. I picked up my pen and jotted my own quick reply.

Goodnight James. I'll see you in the morning. -Lily.

P.S. I'm sleeping in your jersey.

Just my jersey?- James

Maybe. -Lily

I tucked myself into bed and smiled, remembering James' soft touches against my face and the way he ran his hands throughmy hair. This was the best Christmas.


End file.
